starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pen-Ja Abadon
Pen-Ja Abadon was a Besalisk raised in the Alderaanian refugee city on Casa-Dereia Minor. He joined the Resistance and fought against the First Order. WIP Appearance As a Besalisk, Pen-Ja is a tall, four-armed humanoid with a prominent head-crest and a throat wattle. He has very dark grey skin and yellow eyes. He has a scar running across his back from hip to shoulder. He usually wears customized armor and carries a very large weapon of some kind. Personality WIP History Habal-Ra Habal-Ra was born to sickly parents on Casa-Dereia Minor in 15 ABY. They both died not two years after, leaving their friend Grayle to raise him on her own. She did the best she could, working triple hours and often not sleeping to pay for the extra food. And he would eagerly await her return, when she would tell him heroic stories of his birth mother's adoptive father, the clone trooper Lieutenant Razer. He grew to idolize the past, especially the Clone Wars and its heroes, the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. As he got older, he demanded that Grayle allow him to start work. He saw how much she put herself through for his benefit and wanted nothing more than to help. But she didn't want him to get trapped in the same rut that she and his parents had found themselves in after the destruction of Alderaan. She refused, and worked harder than ever in an effort to earn enough for a transport off-world. This eventually resulted in her contracting the same illness that had claimed his parents. When Habal found out she was sick, he knew they had to leave immediately. They didn't have enough money to transport one of them, let alone both of them. But even at thirteen years old he knew they had enough for a blaster if they went to right places. He stole the money from Grayle while she slept and bought the weapon. That same night he sneaked into the home of the city warden. He stole more money off desktops and out of unlocked cabinets than he had ever seen in one place before. Unfortunately on his way out, he tripped an alarm. Two guards chased after him, and he had to shoot one of them dead in order to escape. Now a fugitive, he returned to Grayle and hid almost all the stolen money behind a loose panel, so that only she would be able to find it once she awakened. He knew he couldn't stay because this is where they would look for him first, and he knew he couldn't take her with him because she wasn't in a condition to be moved. So he left the only city he had ever known and bought the first ticket offworld he could afford with what was left of the money. Pen-Ja Abadon He took on the alias of Pen-Ja Abadon to escape the attention of the law. However, with no money to his name, Pen-Ja quickly earned himself a list of transgressions many times longer than Habal had had. He became an illegal courier, smuggler, mercenary, and briefly even a bounty hunter. Whatever paid well. And in his off-time he would track down any old historical accounts of the Clone Wars he could find. He grew fond of the propaganda films and youngling's cartoons that had been made during that time. But eventually, the First Order caught up with him. He was captured while smuggling crystals of some kind into the New Republic. They sent him straight to a holding facility without a trial, and he was told he was on death row. Then the miracle came. The Resistance attacked the facility and freed all the prisoners. They were each given the option of joining the Resistance or being tried by the New Republic courts. Pen-Ja Abadon joined the Resistance when he was seventeen years old. WIP Equipment WIP Abilities WIP Category:WIP Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:The Resistance